


“Michael, I’ll give you my heart.”

by afeatherinthewind



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Mavin, Mentions of Suicide, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afeatherinthewind/pseuds/afeatherinthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Character Death, mention of suicide, feels, and foul language of course. </p>
<p>Summary: Good things don't always last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Michael, I’ll give you my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long, long time ago, finally posting. Sorry for the lame summary(didn't want to give spoilers), this is just a sad little thing that the titular line made me think of. It’s probably been done already. One-shot.

Michael and Gavin were in the middle of recording the newest Surgeon Simulator Rage Quit, and while it certainly didn’t sound like it from all the yelling, they were having a great time. It was easy enough to tell that they’d grown more attached to one another over their time at Rooster Teeth. They were like two peas in a pod, a very loud and obnoxious pod, but all the same, they became inseparable. And now here they were, screaming at each other about heart surgery in space.   
“Grab the needle, grab the needl- NO! NOO! GAVIN YOU FUCK!” Michael pushed Gavin a bit in his chair as his companion laughed it off.  
Things calmed down a bit as they waited for the heart to fall into their virtual hand. Gavin snorted. “It’s like a bloody romance movie.” He said, mockingly turning to Michael. “Michael!” he whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ll give you my heart.”   
Michael gave him a sideways glance and let out a giggle at his dramatic face. “You are so stupid, you know that?”  
“I’m stupidly in love with you, mi-cool!” he mocked.   
They both burst out into laughter.   
\---  
A month or so had past, and Michael and Gavin were hitting up a bar somewhere in downtown Austin. It was a great night with some other friends, and they had a sober driver to get them home so they went all out. Bevs galore. The two boys were shit-faced drunk by midnight, and eventually stumbled outside the bar for some fresh air.  
“Miiii-coooool!” Gavin whined. “I wanna go back in! More bevs?” he slurred, leaning against Michael, who was handling his drunken state a bit better.   
“No gavvy-wavvy. I think wev’ad enough.”   
Gavin stamped his feet like a little kid or something and it made Michael giggle.   
“You’re so stupid, you dumb, stupid, British asshole.” Michael rambled, poking Gavin in the stomach with each word. It only made him laugh.  
“Stupidly in love wi’ you, remember?” he grinned and Michael stared at him.  
“D’you really mean that Gavvers?” he said, too drunk to control his words.   
Gavin gave a large nod and laughed. “With all my heart, Michael.”   
The both laughed but before either one of them knew what was really happening they had pulled each other in close and felt the other’s lips on their own. It only lasted a second before they both pulled away a bit, but it only took one glance to know that they both wanted more. So they smiled and continued the sweet little kiss. Both of them knew things were going to be so much better now.   
\---  
Two years since then Michael and Gavin had been dating. That night at the bar had sparked something neither one of them could run from, a relationship like none other they knew. Eventually, they had come out to the rest of their friends, and fortunately everyone accepted it happily. Nothing could be better, or so they thought.  
Michael had taken Gavin to one of the nicest restaurants in town on the night of their anniversary. Gavin couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face as he sat across the table from his favorite person in the world. He couldn’t help but notice, however, that Michael seemed somewhat nervous.   
“Thanks so much for taking me here, Michael. I hope it isn’t too pricey or anything.”  
“Dude, don’t even worry about that. It’s our anniversary. I wanted to make it special.”  
Gavin grinned. “I’m loving it so far.”  
“Yeah, me too...” Michael said, glancing down at something.   
Gavin tilted his head in confusion. “What’s wrong love?”  
“N-nothing! Nothing is wrong!” Michael blurted, a faint blush on his cheeks. Yeah, Gavin knew something was definitely up.   
Michael drew in a huge breath, and let it out slowly. “Sorry. I’m just...” He struggled for the right words. “...Two years ago tonight, you kissed me for the first time. Sure, we were drunk as hell, but still. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me.” Gavin smiled warmly, in a ‘me too’ kind of way, but without interrupting. “And, well, um... You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Gavin. No joke. I... I don’t even want to imagine my life without you, ever.” Michael paused and looked his significant other in the eyes.   
Gavin’s now watery eyes widened as Michael got up, then kneeled beside him. “Gav... I love you. I love how stupid you are. I love making you laugh, and I love it when you make me laugh, and I love your smile, and your eyes, and... I could literally go on all night, alright?” He chuckled nervously, and Gavin grabbed his hand. Michael used his free hand to pull a small box out of his suit jacket’s pocket. “I love you so much and... I was wondering...” He opened the box to reveal a lovely ring. “...if you’d marry me? Please?”  
It didn’t take a second thought for Gavin to nod his head, tears now flowing freely down his red cheeks. “Of course, Michael! I love you too, you donut!” He laughed and pulled Michael up to stand for a hug. Other patrons of the restaurant cheered for them, but they were too focused on each other to really even notice. They enjoyed a passionate kiss, and Gavin smiled against Michael’s lips. He leaned his forehead to touch Michael’s.   
“I’ll give you my heart.”  
\---  
Before they knew it, it was Spring, and it was a day they knew they would never forget.   
“Are you ready, Gav?” Geoff asked, voice full of excitement.  
Gavin nodded. “I think so. I hope so. Oh god what if I’m not ready? Is everything going alright out there? Everyone made it? Is the cake ready? What if the-”  
“Oh cut that out you fuckin’ moron.” Geoff scolded, bopping him on the head with a chuckle. “Everything is going to be perfect, ok?”  
Gavin gave another nervous nod. Something in the pit of his stomach just didn’t sit right.   
Ray, the best man, entered the tent the two were standing in. Geoff sighed with frustration. “What’s the holdup, man? Let’s do this thing!”   
“There’s uh... a problem...” Ray muttered, out of breath and looking very confused and worried.   
Gavin’s anxieties soared. “What... what is it Ray?” He asked quietly. Upon recieving no answer he instantly grew very frustrated. “Tell me!”   
“It’s... it’s Michael...”  
\---  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The sound was constant. Haunting Gavin as he stood over the limp body of the love of his life.   
“I’ll give you my heart.”  
\---  
Michael woke up slowly, dazed and confused. He glanced around, vision blurry as he tried to take in his surroundings. He spotted Geoff in the corner, asleep on a chair. He looked exhausted.   
“G....geoff... Wake up...” Michael dryly coughed out.   
Even though his voice had barely any volume, Geoff stirred a bit and shot up instantly when he caught Michael’s stare.   
“Michael... Michael! You’re awake!” Geoff whispered anxiously as he ran to the side of Michael’s hospital bed.   
“Yeah... what happened? Where am I? Geoff?” Michael said, stomach knotting as Geoff’s face turned instantly mortified. “Talk to me, geoff!”  
“You... You’re at Mercy Hospital.”  
“No shit sherlock of course I’m in a hospital, now tell me what the hell happened to put me here!” Michael tried to yell, but it was difficult with his dry throat.   
Geoff remained silent for a moment as if he was desperately searching for the right words. “There was... a problem. With your heart, Michael. It was... really bad.” he struggled to spit out words. “You’ve been comatose for a week.”   
Michael’s eyes widened. “You shitting me?” Geoff solemnly shook his head. “Wow... well, did I miss much? I remember... hmm... OH!” Geoff flinched when the boy came to remember. “Where the HELL is Gavin? That asshole should’ve been the one by my bedside! I swear to God-”  
“Michael.” Geoff stated, stopping Michael in his riot. Michael had never seen his boss so upset. “Michael, Gavin is... Gavin...” again, he couldn’t find the words.   
“Did... something happen to him?” Michael asked, trying not to jump to the worst case scenarios playing through his mind. “Please Geoff, I need to know.”  
Geoff sniffled and ran a hand down his face. “I... I can’t...”  
“You have to! Geoff!”  
“He’s- Gavin, he...” Michael’s heart seemed to stop as those words finally popped out of Geoff’s mouth.  
“He’s dead, Michael.”   
Michael shook his head disbelievingly. He frantically searched for clues on Geoff’s face that this was a trick. It had to be a joke. A cruel, traumatizing... joke...  
“Gavin died three days ago. He... he gave you his heart. He killed himself so you could... have a working heart... he knew you were going to die and...” Geoff stammered, trying his damndest not to give in to the sobs waiting in his throat.   
Michael remained silent. No. This was a dream. It had to be.   
He wanted to wake up.


End file.
